The Star of the Shihōin
by The Kitsune Magus
Summary: My first offering to the fanfiction community. It is a self-insert of a completely original character, Shihōin Traysheia. An odd young Shinigami, with promise being born from tutelage of his adopted mother, Shihōin Yoruichi. Rated "M" for later content
1. Prologue

The Star of the Shihōin

by the Kitsune Magus

Disclaimer: While I do not own Bleach or the characters, locales and events associated with the series; I DO own this twist on the story, and the unique character (Shihōin Traysheia) I chose to write for myself. There will be some romance elements involved, particularly due to my love of Soi Fon's and Kuchiki Rukia's strong personalities. Any commentary or words of encouragement are appreciated, and flames will be read, and laughed at thoroughly, then used to make a comfy little nest in my fox burrow!

" " - spoken words  
' ' - thoughts, internal monologues  
**bold typeface** - foreign languages

* * *

- Prologue - The Hand of Fate; and the Shadow of the Soul

Shihōin Yoruichi was many things. Princess and Twenty-Second Head of her Family, newly appointed Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 of the Seireitei, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, and the self-proclaimed "Queen of Flash". But she never fancied herself a motherly figure; but the young child she had found orphaned by a surprise Hollow attack on the Rukongai West's 78th district. The child had bizarre reiatsu; almost alien to Yoruichi and already developed into applied force, rather than the raw potential of simple reiryoku; and still it felt as though much more lay behind a wall, waiting for him to mature.

Yoruichi must have frightened the boy, as she felt his reiatsu change, becoming more 'normal'. "Are you okay?", she asked simply, trying to sound kind. The boy shrank against the wall, sobbing. Yoruichi approached slowly and she knelt down near him, "My name is Captain Shihōin Yoruichi, 2nd Division of the Gotei 13. Normally we don't get called in, but apparently this warranted my attention. Do you have a name, little one?" The boy timidly stood, showing that he had soft features and a slim build, like that of a girl. He cast his gaze downward and bowed deeply, as a commoner was supposed to when addressed by one of higher station, and said, "M-my name is Tray, but that's short for Traysheia... but now I fear that my name may not matter; as I have nothing left..."

The boy was indeed of slender, almost feminine build; with shoulder-length brown hair with streaks of blood-red through it, as though some modern hair-stylist highlighted his hair sloppily with the crimson coloration. His shining, almond-shaped purple eyes were staring into Yoruichi's own eyes, and his skin was pale like alabaster. His overall appearance was that of a youth that had a uniqueness in gender to him; as though he could be either a handsome boy, or a beautiful girl. The strangest thing was a star-shaped mark around his left eye, barely visible to the naked eye, but it was there if one looked closely. It was also plain to note that in the darkness of the dimly-lit shanty-house, she could not make out much more detail about the boy.

Yoruichi rested her hand upon his small shoulder, and raised his face to gaze into her eyes. "If you will let me, I can offer you a home and family." Seeing the boy's face brightening, she continued, "I promise you that you will have a family; that you will live and become strong so you may protect others, little one." She paused, and thought, 'I'm a Captain-level Shinigami and a trained assassin, and yet this child... I can't help but care for him... why?' Finally she finished, "I know I can never replace your mother, but if you wish to come with me, I will try to be a mother to you." The boy stood fully, little more than about four in maturity, and nodded affirmation. Yoruichi offered her hand to him, which he grasped firmly, and said, with a smile, "Thank you... mother". They walked away from the Rukongai together...

* * *

Ten years later, Yoruichi was watching Tray practice with his 'uncle', Urahara Kisuke, third seat of 2nd Division. Urahara was drilling Tray in the arts of Zanjutsu; the Shinigami weapon arts, Tray himself was about the age of six in maturity now and was doing his level best to keep up with his swordmaster 'uncle'. "Widen your stance a bit... you keep your feet too close together and your opponent will have an easy time tripping you up... like this!" Urahara punctuated his instruction to his young 'nephew' by swinging the scabbard of his Zanpakutō, Benihime at Tray's legs. Tray, in response, kicked off the attacking hand, whirling like a top, and lashed out with his training bokken. Urahara blocked effortlessly, but smiled, "Very good... leaving a perceived opening to set up a countermove... you're learning fast, nephew..." Tray, smiling, bowed and brushed his now back-length hair out of his shimmering purple eyes, so as to never let his eyes leave his opponent, "Thank you, uncle... it is your masterful tutelage that makes me so impressive..." His skin in contrast had darkened considerably, almost matching Yoruichi's bronzed tone. However, the star-mark around his left eye had vanished, as though it was some sort of skin imperfection of youth.

After a short break, Tray went to bathe. He felt stronger, but something held him back. While in the bath, he focused his thoughts inward. Inside his own mindscape of the bath house, he saw someone's silhouette in the steam. 'Who are you? Show yourself!', he demanded. 'Are you sure you are ready to see me? You are scarcely matured...' a feminine voice replied and giggled mischievously. Angrily, he stormed forward and grabbed for the person, growling, 'I said show yourself!' He yanked the now-obviously female figure to him, and found... himself! Not truly him, but a female version of him. The muscle tone and body definition of a much younger version of Yoruichi, the same hair but longer and pulled into two thick pigtails, her left eye with a bright crimson star-mark around it, full lips, and a strange circular mark just above her breasts, like someone had gouged into her very being and left it pitted.

Stunned, he could not speak. The female version of him stated, 'I told you... you weren't ready to see me yet...' She turned and began to walk away, back into the now thickening steam. Finally Tray stammered, 'W-wait! Who are you? Please tell me...' Halting and casting a sultry gaze over her shoulder, the female form whispered, 'I am you... you're other soul-half. The rest of your power and potential... but only by identifying with both yourself and me... can we truly be unlocked fully. You aren't ready yet... but soon...' With that he awoke... looking at himself reflected in the water's surface, see both images... his male persona... and the female one he just spoke to. His mother, Yoruichi stood behind him, smiling. "You saw her, didn't you? Your half-soul that gives you the soft looks and almost feminine features?" Tray nodded, "Yeah... I did..."

Yoruichi sat and began to scrub his back, intent on finding out more. "So... what am I to do, mother? I've always known there was something holding back my full potential, but now..." Tray asked as his mother, to which Yoruichi smiled, "... I mean, I'm a guy. How does a guy identify with a female side of himself?" Yoruichi chose to remain silent until she knew exactly the root of his frustrations. Tray sighed and looked at his dual reflection again. Yoruichi's smile broadened a bit and said, "You are my son. Ever since that day you have been as my own flesh and blood. And yet... there have been times when you have the subtlest hints of being just like me... as though I have both a son and a daughter in one child." She rested her arms around his neck, nuzzling his hair with her cheek, and continued, "I know not how you will approach your dilemma, but I do know this... whether a normal masculine boy, an effeminate boy, a tomboyish girl, or a proper little lady; you will always be my child... and I will always love you, as will your uncles." Tray, quiet for a moment, sighed almost happily; as if his mother had gave him his answer, "Thanks, mother... you always know what to say to quell my inner turmoil... and for that I am eternally grateful..."

* * *

Approximately four months later, Tray took the Shino Academy entrance exam on a whim. He told this uncles and his mother, and they all applauded his initiative. His training had progressed some. He was starting to study kidō under his 'uncle', Tsukabishi Tessai, the Kidō Corps Captain. His skill with the demon arts lead him to try a damaging and dangerous experiment one day while his mother was training him in Hakuda, the unarmed arts. Focusing and compressing kidō energy, he concentrated his reiatsu to accept the energy into his body, and in a flash; his training shitagi's sleeves and back were blown away, but he felt his muscles were throbbing painfully all over. His mother, fear in her eyes, darted forward and struck once. His body stopped coursing with power, and she hugged him close. "Please... my son... please never use that technique again! Even I cannot control it fully..."

Tray felt her tears on his back and shoulders, and he held her. "Mom... what was that? I've... never felt anything like it..." Yoruichi kissed his forehead and said, "It was a technique that is used by all Commanders of Onmitsukidō: Shunko... the Flash Cry. Did you ever wonder why my shihakusho and your uncles' were different? Why I wear one with no sleeves or back? Your shitagi is evidence enough... when using that technique, your back and arms become so charged with kidō energy that the fabric blows apart, so why wear something that will not last?" Tray looked into his mother's eyes, and made a request that both made his mother happy and sad all at once, "Mother... please... teach me to harness that power. Teach me Shunko, please."

Yoruichi kissed his forehead again, and made him a bittersweet promise, "When you can walk in your true form, I will. When you are whole, my child... my son... my daughter... I will teach you my arts completely. But in doing so, you will become my Hand... an instrument of my will as the Commander of Onmitsukidō. You will be my successor and my double. Will you accept this?" Tray nodded and smiled, "I do, mother... I accept." With that, they separated from their hug and began anew, and his Hakuda training proceeded smoothly afterward. Tray was becoming more and more like Yoruichi by the day, and it did not bother him at all.

* * *

After two years of near-constant training under his mother and uncles, Tray entered the Shino Academy at a physical age of about seven, alongside a young boy with silver hair named Ichimaru Gin. His preparation training led him to be lauded as a young genius, easily almost the equal to Shiba Kaien. He himself somewhat idolized Kaien, and on one occasion, in which the famous prodigy was overseeing one of the Zanjutsu classes in progress; Tray heard a whisper in his mind, a distracting one. 'Prrrrrr... Masterrrr... please come to see me... nya~. Please come and play with your BLANK, nya~.' He flinched for a moment, just as his opponent was striking at his face. The next few seconds were a blur, but it ended with him being held from falling over by Kaien, and his instructor angrily yelling at his opponent... something about "... that swing could have killed someone, even with a training bokken!"? Yet the instructor was standing over the boy holding a broken bokken handle, and the rest of it was laying on the floor near where Tray was moments ago. Confused, he looked up to who was holding him, and stammered for a moment, "K-K-Kaien-dono! I apologize for my clumsiness and lack of attentiveness!" He bowed quickly in apology, and felt a bit light-headed and felt a painful throb in his skull, causing him to clutch his head.

Kaien looked on concerned, and asked, "Are you alright, cadet Traysheia? That was a nasty hit to the head you just took, you may want to go see the 4th Division's medics to get it checked out." Tray nodded sheepishly, and said, "Of course, Kaien-dono. Again, my apologies for being thoughtless while in combat." Kaien smiled, "Not a problem, bjust be more mindful next time. Letting your mind wander in a fight is the easiest way to get killed. Bah... I'll see to it you get to the 4th Division's barracks safely... you're mother would have my hide if I didn't. Hey!" Kaien called to the instructor, "I'm taking cadet Traysheia to the 4th Division for a medical exam, to ensure he's not injured. Is that okay, instructor?" The instructor nodded and said, "Of course... be safe, Kaien-san." Kaien walked silently with Tray out of the Academy and as they were heading to the 4th Division's barracks he asked, "So... what distracted you? You aren't some punk kid from the Rukongai anymore... so spill it. What made you go blank and stare into space like that?"

Tray softly spoke, "Kaien-dono... something within me spoke. It was a voice, unlike any other I've heard. I think she tried to tell me her name, but I could not make it out. It was like it was... silenced." Kaien smiled and said, "Aah... now it makes a bit more sense... you weren't ready for it." Tray looked up at him, and paused slightly. "Ready for what, Kaien-dono?" Kaien turned and looked him over, before saying, "Hmm... is your head okay? Or does it still hurt?" Tray rubbed the spot he took the hit at, and winced. "Right... first to see Unohana-san... then I'll show you!" Tray confusedly followed silently. Captain Unohana was more than happy to examine his injury, "And you say the other boy struck him full force, Kaien-san? Enough to break the bokken? My my... this young man's head should be split wide open then..." Tray fidgeted a bit nervously. Captain Unohana was a very matronly woman, but sometimes had a rather icy or morbid way of putting things. "Yeah, but it was the weirdest thing... it was like his reiatsu... changed for a moment... became dense, almost like stone. Not fast enough for him to avoid all injury, but it surely kept him from getting killed." Kaien remarked, puzzling things out a bit. Unohana healed Tray's bruised forehead, and kissed it lightly, "There... all better. Try not to break a bokken with your head again.

* * *

After the short interlude with Captain Unohana, Kaien led Tray to a training field. "Watch carefully... you've been taught what a Zanpakutō is, right?" He drew his sword, and slowly whirled it in his hand like a baton, saying, "Rankle the seas and skies... Nejibana!" Tray watched as his idol's Zanpakutō transformed into a trident-like weapon, with flowing water coming from it's bottom tip and the tassel and tines of the trident head. "This is my Zanpakutō, Nejibana... notice how it changed when I called it." He stopped twirling it for a moment, and a circle of water formed around him. "Notice how it's powers are always in effect? Mine is an elemental Zanpakutō, a kidō-type with an elemental trait. In my Nejibana's case... Water..." Kaien sealed his Zanpakutō, and walked over to Tray, who was amazed. "I believe your Zanpakutō's spirit was trying to reach out to you. Try meditating to see if she tries to contact you again."

Tray calmed himself, and began to meditate. Kaien had already informed Captain Unohana that Tray 'would not be going back to the Academy until the next day, as he wanted to observe the boy to ensure he was alright.' She acquiesced, and sent word to the instructors. Kaien's suspicions were confirmed after about ten minutes; when a beautiful shirasaya kodachi, nearly katana-length and obviously meant to be quick-drawn, formed upon his crossed legs in it's scabbard. It had no hand-guard; with only ten claw-like indents in the brass-colored metallic ring that joined the scabbard as adornment. The pommel cap had a tassel of royal blue horse-hair, similar to his Nejibana when it was in it's released state.

Tray's eyes twitched every so often, as if he were dreaming. Then, out of nowhere, his voice rang out as he stood up, "Shine in the moonlight... Kurohyoumegami!" He drew the blade in an Iaidō-style quick-draw slash, and a flash of bluish-white light and cold reiatsu momentarily caught Kaien off guard. When he looked up, Tray stood, with a pair of claw-gauntlets on his fingers, looking like they were stylized out of pure ice, but gleamed like metal. Tray reflexively flexed his fingers, and Kaien could see what could only be a set of retractable cat-claws of ice out of the already sharp-looking claw-tips of his gauntlets. "I found her... my Zanpakutō... Kurohyoumegami. Thanks to you, Kaien-dono... no, Kaien-sensei." He bowed politely and had a pride glowing in him like only three other days of his life.

* * *

Kurohyoumegami = Panther Goddess


	2. Chapter 1

The Star of the Shihōin

by the Kitsune Magus

Disclaimer: While I do not own Bleach or the characters, locales and events associated with the series; I DO own this twist on the story, and the unique character (Shihōin Traysheia) I chose to write for myself. There will be some romance elements involved, particularly due to my love of Soi Fon's and Kuchiki Rukia's strong personalities. Any commentary or words of encouragement are appreciated, and flames will be read, and laughed at thoroughly, then used to make a comfy little nest in my fox burrow!

NOTE: A few characters will be OOC for purposes of a new 'influence' in their lives, and the timeline will not be 'exact', as event will flow differently for purposes of my plot developments. Please be aware that I know mainline, I reference any resources that archive such information regularly as I write, and personally make sure that I am as close to being within mainline as possible. The main change is that I stepped up the date that the Hollowfication accidents and the exile of Urahara, Tessai, the Visored, and Yoruichi by about 9 years. Again I apologize to any canon 'standard-bearers' for this breach in mainline.

" " - spoken words  
' ' - thoughts, internal monologues  
**Bold Typeface** - foreign languages

* * *

- Chapter 1 - Powers Awaken, Loyalties Questioned

A few days had passed after Tray had awoke his Zanpakutō, Kurohyoumegami. He was training even harder now when with either Kaien, or his uncle Urahara Kisuke. He quickly found out that his own weapon manifested herself in a more basic form to get him used to her at first, hinting that 'she' had more to her shikai, or initial release, than she was showing. Like any good cat... Kurohyoumegami was going to reveal a bit of her mysterious power at a time, when SHE was ready. Tray was a bit frustrated at first, realizing that she was giving him very little control. It was at this point he was training with his uncle, and his uncle read him easily and whapped him one off the back of the head with the flat edge of Benihime.

"Ouch! Uncle... what was that for!" Tray rubbed his skull and asked annoyedly, to which Urahara casually replied, "You mustn't be in such a hurry, nephew... your Zanpakutō will show you her abilities a little at a time, so you can get used to them. This is so you can better understand them and be able to effectively use them, as she will use them to protect you." Urahara punctuated this by releasing Benihime, as he had begun to do when training Tray, ever since Kurohyoumegami awoke. Kaien had as well, but Tray noticed his uncle did it just so he would know what facing a full-on kidō-type was like.

"You see nephew, Benihime's abilities mimic those of a kidō spell. Including the fact that I can chain them together for some rather impressive combinations. Your Kurohyoumegami is an Ice-type Zanpakutō, while Kaien's Nejibana is a Water-type. Their abilities mimic kidō, but using a particular element as a medium." Urahara went on to explain. "And your Ice-type is strong, nephew... How strong, I can't tell. But I know this, her powers might revolutionize how we categorize Zanpakutō"

Tray, curious, cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why is that, uncle?" Urahara gestured to his gauntlets, and the way under them his skin was covered with partial armor. "It seems she may be a new type of Zanpakutō... an 'Armor-type', if you get the reference." Tray nodded, and slowly began to go through his fighting techniques, finding his shikai to lend itself readily to Hakuda, and thus perfect for his life as part of Onmitsukidō. His uncle, an expert at the hand-to-hand arts, sparred with him until he noticed that the increases in speed and precision that his nephew was developing was from both his own skill, and that of his Zanpakutō's power.

* * *

About a year after that, Tray was still attending the Shinō Academy, while his friend Gin had already graduated. Secretly though, Tray was already on the rolls of membership to 2nd Division as his mother's own Hand, a Black Ops assassin that was known only to his mother, his now-adopted older sister Soi Fon-sama (he always added the honorific to her name, just as she did with his mother's name), his uncles, and the Captain-Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. Gin had gone on and became part of 5th Division, as it's new third seat officer, under Vice-Captain Aizen Sōsuke.

This was around the time the rash of Hollow attacks that had been plaguing the Rukongai had increased. Tray looked nervous, as the reiatsu he felt every so often felt... familiar. A twinge of pain shot through him in his chest every time he felt those flashes. His mother often only sent him out on assassinations when it was absolutely necessary. His mother had honored her promise, and had taught her son Shunko. He had become more like her, almost a perfect copy, and his power had grown considerably. She often kept him close to her when he was not at the Academy, such that Soi Fon and he were used to each other and acted like true siblings, despite the fact that his mom had yet to add Soi Fon to the Clan's lineage scroll.

Then the disaster struck. After returning to the barracks from an assassination, and going to report in; he found a three-day old executive order from the Central Forty-Six to apprehend Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai, and Soi Fon was crying and raving angrily, saying "Why? Why did you abandon me, Yoruichi-sama? Why?" Tray went to her side, "Soi Fon-sama? What's wrong? Tell me, please!" Soi Fon turned, tears streaking her face, and struck out at Tray, pinning him to the wall, at first angry at his asking, then realizing he was out on a mission, seeing the blood flecking his face. She cried more, hugging him close, "Tray-niichan... Yoruichi-sama... is gone! I know she is! She abandoned both of us!"

It was then that a group of Shinigami with the Correctional Force arrived. "Cadet Shihōin Traysheia... under the direct executive order of the Central Forty-Six, you are hereby under arrest for crimes to be declared at your trial. Relinquish your illegally acquired Zanpakutō and come with us! Onmitsukidō member Soi Fon, you are hereby ordered to execute Shihōin Traysheia if he does not cooperate." The tone was harsh and final in their voices. Tray scowled at them, and tossed his Zanpakutō dismissively at one of them. "When this is done, I will have that back from you, and you will pay for this. Mark my words!" With that, he allowed them to place the restraint collar upon him and allowed himself to be led to the Central Forty-Six, with Soi Fon trailing behind to ensure that he 'cooperated'.

* * *

"Shihōin Traysheia... you are charged with the crimes of unlawful acquisition of a Zanpakutō, illegally crossing into the Living World on multiple occasions, and on each of these and possibly more committing murder, not including the slaying of humans! This court..." One member of the Central Forty-Six was railing off. Tray found himself questioning the validity of these proceedings. It's as though someone was keeping an eye on his movements, but did not reveal themselves. He had always felt as though someone had been watching him on each mission, but could not pin them down. Finally, he spoke, "Honestly, I could not give a damn what you say, you old self-righteous windbag! Honestly... if you want something that will refute everything... consult the Captain-Commander on this... I'm sure he ..." The member of Central Forty-Six immediately shouted him down, "Silence this insolent brat! I wish to hear no more of his prattling on about innocence! You are hereby sentenced to..."

"Pardon me, your collective graces... but I wish to speak on behalf of the accused, Cadet Shihōin Traysheia... and have one other that will speak on his behalf." The voice of Captain-Commander Yamamoto rang out. Tray turned to see that both the Captain-Commander and the now Vice-Captain of 13th Division, Shiba Kaien were there to vouch for him. "... Very well, Captain-Commander, but we have enough damning evidence against this young man! What can you say that will refute it?" The main spokesman of the Central Forty-Six began, to which the Captain-Commander replied, "Myself and one other in good standing in the Gotei 13 presently know and have proof regarding Traysheia's activities, including that he was the newly-appointed Hand of former Captain Shihōin Yoruichi, and thus a deniable Black Operative for Onmitsukidō, by his own will. Furthermore, Vice-Captain Shiba can attest that Traysheia acquired his Zanpakutō legally, but far too early for him to graduate from Shinō Academy.

Kaien went on to state the very same, that he had been present when Tray first awoke his Zanpakutō, and further stated that Soi Fon had presented him with the 2nd Division rolls of membership, and indeed just under Yoruichi's own name was Tray's, listed as a Black Operative and a 'deniable resource' but because he served Yoruichi directly, held an unofficial Vice-Captaincy. The Central Forty-Six deliberated over this new information and, after what seemed an agonizing eternity, the main spokesman said, "Cadet Shihōin... you are hereby cleared of all charges but we caution you against pursuing any retributive action against any in Seireitei for this misunderstanding. Have we made ourselves clear?"

Tray, with an almost bone-chilling and deathly serious calm in his voice, answered flatly, "Inescapably crystal clear, your 'collective graces'. I will humbly and faithfully do as you command." The sarcasm and disrespect in his voice was so thick that Kaien swore he could cut it with a knife and spread it on bread. Captain-Commander Yamamoto swore under his breath. The boy was going to get himself killed, or worse, drag any associated with him down too. He slammed the tip of his cane down and barked just once, "Shihōin Traysheia! I will NOT have you showing yourself to be unfit for mercy! Cease this at once and stand down!" At once, Tray snapped to, almost as though he were struck by a bamboo rod, and said, "Yes, Captain-Commander!" With that, he walked to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's side, where the Correctional Force members removed the restraint collar and one presented him his Zanpakutō.

* * *

Ten years rolled by, and Tray found himself graduated from Shinō Academy after only a second year and properly made a member of the Onmitsukidō, as part of the 2nd Division's Patrol Corps, under the command of Vice-Captain Ōmaeda Marenoshin. For the most part, Tray did his duties as diligently as he could, but only his sister Soi Fon, now the Captain of the 2nd Division, Vice-Captain Shiba Kaien, and Captains Kyōraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jūshirō knew of what his heart truly held. He was discontent with the way he had been so readily accused, disgraced and utterly backstabbed by those he trusted. This all stemmed from one chance meeting the year of his graduation from Shinō Academy:

- Flashback, graduation day of Shinō Academy for Shihōin Traysheia -

Tray was getting ready for his graduation ceremony, when he chanced to see his old friend, the now Vice-Captain of 5th Division, Ichimaru Gin walking through the halls. "Aah... Traysheia-san, so good to see you. Might I have a word with you... in private?" Gin's indirect and polite tone always put Tray off, but the boy and he had grown up and trained together. "Of course, Vice-Captain Ichimaru." He stepped aside into a room and found himself being held at sword-point by Gin, who had already demonstrated killing accuracy with his blade, Shinsō. "What I'm about to tell you goes no further than those you absolutely and without question trust, Tray my 'friend'..." Gin's eyes opened properly, and his smile vanished. "I was the one that sold you out to the Central Forty-Six, on the orders of now-Captain Aizen Sōsuke, while you still were attending the Academy." Tray could only blink in disbelief.

"Furthermore... I was there when it all went down, Tray... the Hollowfication experiments, but they were not Urahara's doing... they were Aizen's!" With that, Gin sheathed his Zanpakutō, and opened his arms, "Kill me if you wish, but know that you will only silence the one person left that has not truly 'taken a side' yet." Tray drew his own Zanpakutō, and cut his palm with it. "Gin... I swear by this blood that flows from my hand, that one day I hope I can forgive you for this, but for now..." Tray sharply slapped Gin with his bloodied palm, which nearly broke Gin's jaw. "... Let that be your reminder of this day, Vice-Captain Ichimaru... our friendship dies this day, honorless dog." With that, Tray bound his hand and walked out, not even bothering to help Gin or even say anything beyond that.

- End Flashback -

Tray was on the verge of doing something completely damning. Every time he looked as though he would, though... his 'sister' Soi Fon would spend some time with him. Indeed, his presence in her life had blunted the hatred she felt that she would have held for Yoruichi for leaving them without a word, and helped her further understand what it meant to have someone to protect. When Soi Fon awakened her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben... Tray was present for her first using it in front of three other Captains, and from the shadows cheered his sister on. Indeed it was these two adopted siblings that kept each other from slipping wholly into a darkness from which neither of them were truly sure what they would do. But Tray's resolve to keep his facade was fading, faster than Soi Fon's own resolve to hold onto hope for Yoruichi-sama's actions not being just some flippant whim or negligent action just for the sake of Urahara. But the ball was in motion... one could only wonder where it would end up... for both of them.

* * *

Author's Afterword Note: Oh, and in the course of my writing this chapter, I discovered, to my dismay, that I had spelled Shinō Academy slightly off in my previously submitted chapter, the Prologue. I originally spelled it without the macron-bearing lowercase 'o'... I will correct it at my next convenience.


End file.
